


licker

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anonymous Sex, Begging, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Kinky sex, Licking, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, come licking kink, horny belle, sex with a complete stranger, sex with mirrors, tumbrl prompts, wanton sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing but pure smut!</p><p>belle finds herself in a room full of mirrors when she suddenly realizes that something is watching her </p><p>written for the a monthly rumbelling <br/>June-prompt <br/>Smut: Mirror Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	licker

they were celebrating!   
mid finales were over,   
belle and her friends had gone out for drinks and dinner.   
it was the first time she'd really gone out since her broke up with   
her first real boyfriend. 6-months ago   
well. year actually, belle had been completely immerse in her studies.  
she didn't have the patiences or the time for boys. 

the small group were headed back  
to campus when they happened upon a carnival.   
and after afew turns on the tilt a whirl had them feeling giddy and silly   
they went into the creepiest funhouse belle had ever seen! each room scarier then the last. 

some how belle had gotten away from the group and found herself in  
a room full of mirrors.  
floor to celling with mirrors!  
she found the room silly and was amused by her many reflections staring back at her. slowly she realized the room was filled entirely with endless mirrors and she couldn't figure her way out. then,  
she heard a giggle. a child like giggle, at first she assumed it was a small child then the giggling continued  
and the sound became more manic. and something else,   
something much more sinister sending shivers down her spine.  
something dark passed in the mirror. it was there! then it was gone before she could make it out. 

"is someone there, hello!  
I can't seem to find the way out.  
I'm lost could you help me."  
she called out. 

then she heard a singsong voice reply 

"lost are we." the voice began to giggle. 

"hello." belle hesitantly called out. 

"pretty pretty, little girl has wondered into the beast's lair."   
the childlike voice replied. 

 

"I'm not afraid of you."  
she called out bravely. her heart beginning to race.

 

"are we now." it continued giggling,

belle now found the sound more annoying then terrifying.  
crossing her arms over her chest she stood staring at her own reflections.

"well, now what do we do?  
she said to her own reflection. 

"lets play a game!  
she heard the voice say.

"I like to play with your pretty pussy."

belle gaped! how rude!  
belle tried to remain calm and hold  
on to what little bravery she had.  
but, it was starting to unnerve her. 

 

while belle occupied herself with examining the mirrored walls searching for a door she suddenly realized she wasn't alone.  
catching a glimpse of something standing behind her belle turned to find herself staring face to face with the creature! this man?   
it's eyes were golden reptilian like.   
it, was wearing the most flamboyant clothes she had ever seen!  
it's skin was a oddly tainted greenish color while its fingers were slender. with long nails, it smiled predatorily  
bearing its teeth! they were rotten and crooked. unnerved she took a step back from it. 

"what are you? she said.  
staring into its golden eyes unable to look away from it. 

"I'm, not a what." he said.  
playfully dancing from foot to foot. 

"now I want to play a game."  
he continued circling her.

unapologetically inspecting her,   
his finger reached out to lift the hem of her skirt when she slapped it away.  
he hopped back giggling clapping  
his hands. belle looked at it at a loss,

"what kind of game? she questioned nervously biting her lip. 

"the kind, where I get to play   
with your pussy! I want to feast on your wet pussy. drinking down your sweet cum while you plead for me  
to do dirty things to you." he replied while continuing to circle her. 

she blushed crimson. "n..no."  
she muttered. 

"how dare you! she said indignantly. 

"so, so...so..willful."  
he giggled circling her. 

the lights flickered and it was gone. belle had turned and it was gone! biting her lip she looked around  
the mirrored room with only her own reflections staring back at her.

was she going crazy?  
was this all a delusional from stressing out to much? had she lost it completely! she wondered,  
when suddenly. the creature was behind her his hands gripping her waist holding her to him while his other hand moved down her thigh. her breathing hitched,   
her heart racing she stood still in his embrace. while it's nimble fingers found her panties moving under  
the thin fabric finding her entrance.  
his fingers entered her, she gasped  
as she felt his fingers moving  
inside her stroking some sensitive spot making her moan.  
arching into it's touch feeling the most pleasurable tension building. 

"pussy, is so eager! he giggled. 

it continued to pleasure her like  
no one had before!   
when he removed his fingers   
from her. she moaned, as her core throbbed. belle watched as  
he put his fingers into his mouth sucking her juices off his fingers.  
his eyes never leaving her eyes.

"you taste divine, pretty, I want more!  
he said giggling. 

belle watched transfixed though the mirror as he slowly undid her blouse. one hand reaching in her bra cupping her breast. belle moaned lowly as  
his fingernail grazed her  
sensitive nipple. pleased with   
her reaction his other hand reached for her other breast.  
pushing the cups of her bra up   
he massaged her breasts.  
teasing her nipples with his fingers.

feeling herself getting wetter with his ministrations she closed her eyes blocking everything else out.  
but his touch, all to soon   
he released her. his deft hands left her breasts. slowly moving down her hips pulling her panties down   
his fingers thrusted inside her.   
belle involuntary bucked her hips, moaning loudly as she was near orgasming.  
again teasing that very sensitive place belle cried out as she came.  
she let the creature pull her down on the cold floor.  
she was thrall by it,  
staring up at the mirrored ceiling belle watched as he lifted her skirt spreading her legs open.  
she blushed at her own reflection  
with her blouse unbuttoned and her legs spread open she was bare before this creature.   
lowering himself to her entrance.   
It closed his eyes inhaling her scent. 

"oh, oh so wet." he rasp. 

his rough tongue darted out  
to taste her.

"delicious." he whispered. 

licking her from top to bottom,  
she jerked when she felt his tongue slip inside her. no one had ever touched her liked this.  
the sensation was pure ecstasy!  
he continued licking her juices as  
she shook with pleasure.  
building to another climax when  
she came. hard,  
leaving her whole body trembling  
as he unrelenting continued to throughly lick her swollen folds. teasing that very sensitive spot pushing his tongue deeper inside her. belle laid on the uncomfortable floor uncaring squirming under the creature's ministrations.   
watching though the mirror as it pleasured her,  
her own reflection flushed  
and panting.  
the creature didn't stop!  
but continued to drink her.  
orgasm after orgasm,  
until belle couldn't take it anymore begging it to stop!  
she was drained and her body couldn't withstand another climax.  
giggling manically he removed his sinful tongue from her aching pussy. 

panting, belle stared into the   
golden eyes of her mysterious lover. she noticed the bulge in his pants.  
it was aroused, she didn't think  
she could take him now.  
as she was overly stimulated,  
his eyes returned to her pussy and  
he undid his leather pants.  
freeing his erection. leaning over her, he rubbed himself against her. growling, biting her lip belle reached out and touched him.  
he made an unintelligible sound guiding her hand to stroke him.  
as she rubbed his harden erection  
he bucked into her palm until   
he came. ejaculating on her stomach.

"pretty pretty, we've made a mess."  
he said in an low voice. 

with her body exhausted from their pleasurable actives. belle turned her head away from its stare and unexpectedly succumb to sleep.

 

belle awoke suddenly to the feel   
of his tongue inside her.  
she was already on the edge! of orgasming, as it licked her inner folds she felt her orgasm wash over her.   
crying out as she came.   
she realized that they were both naked! laying in a nest of old dirty blankets she was in a darken room.  
lit by only afew oil lamps.  
belle moaned, trembling helplessly  
as she came again.  
he had her legs hooked over his shoulders his head buried in between her thighs.  
flicking his tongue into her aching core she bucked and wiggled beneath him. moaning loudly as  
he worked her into another blissful orgasmic release. her hand fisting   
in his long tangled hair.   
pulling him closer,  
gripping her thighs he teasingly licked her every sensitive place.  
thrusting his tongue in and  
out of her core. after she'd climaxed   
for the third time. he released her, 

lifting his head from beneath her   
he looked at her grinning devilishly.  
as belle laid panting,  
his lips kissed her quivering stomach slowly moving up her body.

"so so, delicious."  
he mumbled against her skin. 

dragging his tongue up her stomach   
slowly working toward her breasts.  
he quickly flicked his traveling tongue against each of her nipples before collapsing on top of her.  
breathing heavily,   
belle's inquisitive hands wondered up his bare back feeling his rough odd colored skin against her palms.  
he hummed contently,  
his hard erection was pressing against her inner thigh. 

"what..what's your name."  
she asked. her voice sounding   
weak and scratchy. 

his head shot! up at her question,  
staring into her eyes he quickly got off her. it stood staring down at her with an unreadable expression.  
he pointed to a small table with a plate of fruits and a small picture  
of water.

"if you like."  
he gestured at the table then walked out of the room. 

leaving a perplexed belle to take in her surroundings.  
the dark room was small,   
belle searched the small room for   
her clothes and a bathroom finding. neither, but a small Pot and a very flamboyant gold silk shirt.  
belle put the shirt on and after attending to her toiletries needs she greedily drink from the water picture.   
suddenly very parched,   
she ate a few pieces of fruit satisfying her hunger and thirst.   
she should try and find her friends. they must be worried by now.   
what time was it? day even!  
she should go, belle thought.

belle glanced around the small room. following the path the creature had gone. belle left it's little love nest. 

 

belle again found herself in the mirror room wondering aimlessly. curiously running her fingers across the glass. 

there must be a way out of this maze of mirrors where was she?   
were her even friends looking for her? was she even still in the funhouse. belle idly wondered. when she saw it. the creature, was standing behind her naked. watching her, his golden entrancing eyes were intent on her.  
it wanted her again.  
she knew she should be afraid of him. that shouldn't want it. but she did, she felt herself getting wet with anticipation. 

"mine." he said.

belle wasn't sure if he meant the shirt. or..her? 

"pretty pretty, I want to play  
a new game." he whispered   
giddily in her ear. wrapping his arms Around her waist.

belle shivered,   
her body tingling with raw lust.

"yes." she whispered. 

"get on your hands and knees, pretty." he said giggling, 

her legs trembled with excitement.   
as she sink onto the cold floor getting in the position he wanted her. giggling manically he knelt behind her. belle watched him though   
the mirror as he licked his lips.  
his hands slowly pushing up the   
silk shirt. belle watched transfix as he massaged her ass.   
teasingly sliding a finger in between her buttocks and silt.  
belle felt herself getting wetter with this new stimulation. while belle watched him. he stared back at her, watching her expressions as he spread her open he kissed her silt.  
his tongue darting out to taste her.

"wet, wet so...wet for me."  
he rasp. while coating his finger   
with her wetness. 

belle blushed crimson at his words. then froze, when she felt his fingers pushing inside her anal entrance. touching her again, where no one had before. 

"Oh! oh...." she moaned. 

the sensation felt more pleasurable then she ever thought possible!  
as his finger continued to penetrate her deeper. belle uncontrollably bucked her hips. needy, she cried out when she felt him remove his finger. replacing it with his tongue!   
swirling his tongue around the rim of her anus. teasingly licking her before pushing it inside her. 

"yes, yes...more! belle moaned loudly. 

she could feel her own wetness dripping down her leg.  
her core throbbing achingly,   
belle turned away from own needy expression. as he pleasured her. anally, 

"please dot stop! she moaned chanting, "more..more..more! I need..  
She begged. 

she felt her orgasm fastly approaching. while his tongued thrusted in and out of anal opening his fingers   
twiddled with her pussy.   
finger fucking her, belle had never felt this aroused before! she came. screaming,   
it was the most intense orgasm   
she had ever had.  
leaving her shaking and panting while she still ached for more.  
her nails clawed at the floor as  
it continued to throughly fuck her with his silkful tongue and clever fingers. bucking her hips moaning wantonly as she came again. 

The creature removed his tongue from her throughly ravished ass.  
belle whined still wanting more!

he giddily giggled while still rubbing her slick pussy. 

 

"you, enjoy it when I touch you   
like this. dot you pretty." he ask. 

"yes." she replied breathless. 

"you, like it when I make you wet. swollen and aching, when I lick   
every last drop of your sweet nectar."   
he continued. 

"Yes." she moaned. 

"tell me, how much you want it?   
he rasp. 

"I want you, to lick me till..I come,  
i never came so hard  
as I have with you." she replied. 

"What, what do want me to do now. pretty, please tell me." 

"oh! did you like my tongue in your ass? he continued licking his lips. 

"yes." she said her voice horsely.

"do you want me to do it again?   
he teased. 

"yes, please...yes." she moaned. 

He giggled continuing to stroke her.  
"wet again, already!   
oh pussy is so moist. and so so welcoming of my fingers. 

"caressing your needy folds,  
makes me want to come inside you! would like that pretty? 

"oh yes." she moaned. 

"then, beg. beg for me to fuck you! he said pulling her hair back and kissing her neck. 

"please, I want to feel you deep inside me. please..oh..please   
fuck me! she cried out. 

"oh, what fun were having."   
it continued to giggle manically.

belle pulled off the silk shirt.  
and suddenly kissed him!  
taking him by surprise,  
crawling into his lap belle straddled him. feeling his erection against her thigh.   
belle pulled away braking the kiss.

"you want this?   
belle teasingly asked. while rubbing herself against his crotch.

"yes." he moaned lowly. 

"you want me." she asked. 

"Yes." He said its voice thick with longing. 

belle held onto his shoulders half rising herself up on her shaking knees  
lining them up. staring into his bewildered golden eyes belle sink into him. the feel of him slowly sliding inside her wet swollen pussy had her already on the edge.   
he grunted as belle slowly moved her hips feeling him sliding deeper into her hot core.   
belle rocked her hips moving faster.   
moaning loudly as she rode him. their rhythm needy. and erratic,   
tilting her back as she was on   
the edge of braking.  
his long nails dug almost painfully into her skin. making her scream as she neared her orgasm.  
jerking her hips frantically she came. her intense orgasm sending shivers of pleasure though her trembling body.  
growling, he ejaculated inside her.  
they collapsed down on the floor.  
both breathing heavily, 

 

burying her face in his shoulder  
she could feel its heart rapidly beating against her skin.  
he. the creature, she been referring to him as. was very much indeed just   
a man. a man, who had pleasured her more then her first and only boyfriend had in all their two years together.  
she never knew that sex could feel like this. and she experienced it with a complete stranger!  
letting it do such things to her.   
sexual acts she never would have thought she find so enjoyable.  
and she had begged for more, surrendering completely to him. letting him fuck her! however  
he wanted, feeling exhausted.   
her body drained from their excursion belle closed her eyes nestling closer in his embrace. drafting off.  
she barely registered the sudden appearance of an another male voice calling out! 

"rumplestiltskin let the girl go."

 

when belle opened her eyes   
she found herself staring up at a regular ceiling.  
the room was filled with sunshine and belle soon realized that   
she was laying in her own bed.  
back in her dorm room,   
she couldn't have dreamt it?  
could she? he was real. it felt real, slowly rising on her elbows belle felt more then a little sore.   
turning her head belle found a red rose laying on her nightstand  
with a note attached to it.  
it simply read. Westbrook Maine, taking to her computer belle looked up Westbrook Maine's Chamber of Commerce page. learning that   
the enchanted carnival would be there in two weeks!   
biting her lip in completion  
belle stared at the advertisement. longing to again indulge herself in the dirtiest sex possible.  
with the odd and mysterious stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> yea. I'm not sure what I did here,


End file.
